Secrets
by LiveInVanillaTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they can remember. They both have feelings for each other but can't admit it. Will they finally get the courage when they find out their parents are dating?
1. Prologue

A.N: Heyy all! Well, this is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited I have it started. I hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while ;]**

On with the story!

* * *

Secrets

_Distant Memories…_

_The little girl stays crouched behind a bush, peering out from underneath it carefully. Her silky auburn hair falls delicately in her face. She doesn't dare brush it away. She might be spotted. That would ruin the entire mission._

_The bush is close, very close, to the little girl's house. Inside dwell two grown-ups and a toddler. The little girl must not be spotted by any of them. They would certainly lock her inside their prison, keep her there until dinnertime. No, she must not betray her co-agent like that. She must wait patiently._

_Her heart begins to beat harder, faster. When will he give the signal? The little girl is sure by now that he has reached their secret hideout. The grown-ups at his house are not so watchful. They certainly could not have caught him. Her co-agent has never been caught before._

_But what if he has been today for the first time? What if there will be no signal? What kind of horrors will he have to endure? The little girl's stomach turns. What should she do? Should she wait a little while longer? Should she run back into her house and forget about the mission? Should she be courageous and run over to his prison to save him? _

_Trembling, the little girl scoots out her leg. She will make a run for it. She is certain that her co-agent has been captured. She knows her spy skills are top-notch. She can sneak into his house and free him from his cell, then crawl out the window onto the roof. There is a tree with large branches they can jump to. She formulates the entire plan in her head, telling herself that she is brave enough. She must not let her friend down. After all, she has been captured before and he has rescued her._

_She positions herself. On the count of three, she will make a mad dash for her co-agent's house. She can make it. _

"_One," she whispers to herself, swiftly brushing her long hair behind her ears. She focuses on her friend's back porch. The door is just up the stairs. The grown-ups will not be in the kitchen this time of day. They will not see her._

"_Two."_

_Energy and fear run through every square inch of her body. She is risking everything. She has never before been caught by her co-agent's parents. She has no idea what they will do to her. Will they lock her up too?_

_She takes a deep breath and prepares to say, "Three…"_

_Then, from the corner of her eye, she can see a bright blinking light. It flashes, one-two-three. Pause. One-two-three. Pause._

_Joy fills her heart. He has made it to the hideout after all! He has sent the signal, which means all is clear and she is free to run to the hideout without being seen. Excitedly she charges across the backyard, knowing there are no grown-ups spying through the glass doors on her back patio. Her bare feet thump across the grass, her eyes focused on the woods ahead. Her parents always tell her not to run into the woods with bare feet - in fact, they would prefer she stay out of the woods completely. They don't know that's where her secret hideout is, though. _

_The cool dewy grass disappears beneath her feet and instead she feels soft dirt. It sinks a little in between her toes. She loves the feeling. _

"_I made it through," she says loudly. _

_The little boy's face peers out from behind a thick tree. His unruly black hair hangs over his ears and his eyes. He grins and comes out from behind the tree, holding a flashlight in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. _

"_Hurry," he says, "Let's get to the hideout, just in case the grown-ups look and see us here." _

_The bare-footed boy takes off running, soiling the cuffs of his jeans. The little girl runs after him, giggling. Her flowery summer dress flits in the wind, her hair flowing gracefully as if it were part of the dress. She watches the ground for pinecones, being careful only to step on dirt and smooth rocks. _

_They finally stop in a large empty area by a small creek, gently trickling as if it hasn't a care in the world. The little girl loves this place. It's enchanting, soothing. It makes her feel just like a princess in a fairy tale. Sometimes she wonders if these woods really are magical. The boy has told her that he's seen strange lights here before. He thinks they're fairies. She wishes she could have seen them. She's always wanted to meet a fairy._

"_Have you got the goods?" the boy says, squinting his eyes mysteriously. The girl nods eagerly and shoves her hand into the one pocket of her dress. She brings out her hand slowly, clutching the coveted prize: a handful of Jolly Rancher candies._

_The boy's eyes light up. She knows they are his favorite. That's why he arranged the secret meeting. Of course, he promised he'd have something in return. The girl gazes expectantly at her friend._

"_You give me yours and I'll give you mine," the boy sets the deal. Slowly, mysteriously, the girl hands over the Jolly Ranchers. The boy exchanges the paper bag in his hand, shoves all but one of the Jolly Rancher candies in his pocket, and unwraps a green one. The girl peers into the paper bag and grins with delight. Hershey Kisses. She adores Hershey Kisses._

"_I got you a bunch," the boy says, sucking on the green candy in his mouth. "My mama bought a whole big bag of them."_

_The girl smiles appreciatively at the boy, popping the precious chocolate candy into her mouth. It starts to melt immediately on her tongue, and she closes her eyes to concentrate on the mouthwatering goodness. Somehow the candy reminds her of something. Yes, the secret box in the attic! She'd discovered it last night. She didn't dare open it - not without telling the boy first so they could look inside it together. Secretly the girl hoped it was full of candy, or perhaps precious jewels. She could be rich and not even know it! How her parents would be so proud of her!_

"_Hey, Edward," the girl leans in and whispers in the boy's ear, "Do you want to know a secret?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is the first chapter of the story. I originally wrote this story with different characters, so if you see a name you don'y recognize just check up here.**

**Landon = Edward**

**Destiny = Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while ;]****

* * *

****Bella**

It's noon.

Already?

According to the clock up there on the wall, it's twelve p.m.

I stare at the clock with disbelief. Of course a household appliance wouldn't lie to me. Time isn't supposed to fly this fast, though, is it? It didn't back when I was younger. Days lasted forever then. When did time decide not to stick around anymore? When did it decide my days weren't exciting enough to extend?

Okay, that one I can understand. My days are hardly what you call "exciting" anymore, ever since I stopped believing in magic. Sometimes I wonder why I stopped. Technically my life is filled with so much "good" stuff, but I never expected it to overwhelm and exhaust me. It takes all the old-fashioned fun out.

So now it's noon. I got home from work about an hour ago, flopped on the couch, and I guess I haven't gotten up since. Daydreaming certainly passes the time away.

I should go make lunch for myself. I ate breakfast at the coffee shop I work at earlier. It was just an apple-cinnamon strudel braid. Admittedly, I'm slender, but it's not because I don't eat. I can't go a day without food. Usually I can't even go a few hours. Just have a fast metabolism, I guess. Everyone at school hates me for it, but it's summer. I don't have to deal with them for a good couple months.

I head to the kitchen, notice the floor is cleaner than when I left. My little brother Taylor must have swept it while I was at work. He's a good boy. Always does all his chores without being told. Dad adores him. I don't think he's so fond of me.

He loves me, of course. I just think he likes Taylor more.

I check in the fridge. No milk. That's nice. No sandwich meat either. There's barely anything in the refrigerator. Mental note: need to go grocery shopping. I sigh and head over to the cupboards. I know we have peanut butter and jelly. I can make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Except that we have no bread.

How the heck do we have no bread? We had half a loaf yesterday.

Curiously I check the trash can. Yup, there it is. I didn't think it was that old. I guess I was wrong.

There's absolutely nothing in this house. There's only one thing I can think to do: call Edward. He lives right next door. He's my best friend - has been forever. I used to have a "secret hideout" with him when we were really little. We were secret spy agents. We tried to sneak each other stuff without our parents knowing. We always had secrets to tell each other. It was fun, letting each other in on certain things no one else knew about. It was fun…until that time in our lives when the secrets became catastrophes. Secrets weren't so exciting anymore after that.

We still tell each other a lot. I actually confide in him the most in my life. Still…after your trust has been damaged beyond repair by one person, you find you lose your trust in everyone, even those who have never given you reason to doubt.

I should call Edward. It's Saturday - I wanted to spend the day with him anyway.

Ignoring the stupid butterflies in my stomach, I pick up the phone and dial his number.

**Edward**

"Edward!"

It's my mother.

I wish she wouldn't yell. I love her to death, but she doesn't have a good yelling voice. It's shrill, it's screechy, it's…yeah. It's not pretty.

"Bella's on the phone for you!" she yells.

Bella.

Alright, I should definitely get out of bed now. Mom lets me sleep in on Saturdays, but Bella…well, she thinks sleeping in till noon is crazy. Hey, sleep is good. I only get, like, four hours of sleep at night anyway. Saturdays are my days to catch up. I'm often in my best moods on Saturday.

Still in my T-shirt and pajama pants, I walk down the stairs and grab the phone, which Mom has placed on the banister. She's standing at the bottom of the stairs, apparently waiting for me. She looks tired - well, actually, she always looks tired. She sort of looks grumpy today, though.

"It's noon, Edward, you should get up," she says, giving me one of those looks that's supposed to make me feel guilty that I wasn't up three hours ago.

"I am up," I say, turning around and taking the phone upstairs with me.

"Get dressed and greet the day," Mom screeches after me.

"Okay, Mom," I sigh. I hear her give a loud sigh after me. I probably shouldn't have used that kind of tone, what with her being grumpy and all, but I guess it's too late now.

"Hey, Bell," I say into the phone.

"I hope you weren't still sleeping," her voice says accusingly. "It's noon, you know."

"I wasn't," I say truthfully. It is the truth. I wasn't sleeping. I was lying in bed still, but not sleeping.

"I hope you're not being technical with me," she says.

How the heck does she do that? I can't figure her out to save my life and yet she knows what I'm thinking through the _phone. _

That's Bella for you. She's absolutely incredible. Mysterious, really. Funny, when we were little, she used to tell me all her deepest secrets, like who she had a crush on and that one time when she kicked the neighbor's dog and felt so bad about it that she made a sandwich for it. I usually just made up my secrets, just to get her to tell me hers. Once I told her I saw fairies in the woods. I didn't think she'd believe_ that. _But she did.

Now she hardly tells me anything. I mean, she does, but just…not like that anymore. Ever since she learned what her Mom did. That pretty much became the end of our secret telling. I don't blame her. I just wish she trusted me as much as she used to. I'm not sure if she does anymore.

Although it's not really fair to her that I never really tell her what I'm thinking, but I've always known not to trust anyone. Something I was taught by good ole Dad.

Mom tells me I should never hate anyone. She also says I shouldn't lie. So which is worse? Saying I love and forgive my father, which is a lie? Or saying I hate my father, which is the truth?

"To hate is to murder," she always says. So I guess I'll keep lying.

* * *

**That is is. I hope you liked it. I will probably post the next chapter in a week or two. Please leave a review on whether or not I should continue the story.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Ri**


End file.
